


engagement rings and cute things

by maddylime



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Engagement, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Gift Giving, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Oma Kokichi, Other, Overthinking, Post-Game(s), SO MUCH FLUFF, Trans Saihara Shuichi, kokichi uses they/them pronouns, the whole thing is fluff, they’re in love....theyre so in love....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddylime/pseuds/maddylime
Summary: kokichi and shuichi have been together ever since the killing game ended...maybe it’s finally time to get engaged
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. engagement maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saiouma talking about getting engaged....oh my god.....💜💙

“Hmmm, Shuichi, what if we got married?” Kokichi wondered, leaning their head on his shoulder. 

It was a thought on both of their minds a lot. After the killing game, a connection was formed between them that just _couldn’t_ get erased. They helped each other heal, and became closer than anyone would have ever imagined. And now they couldn’t even think about living a life without the other. 

Both of them had looked for rings before and daydreamed about being surprised with one. But neither of them actually said anything about marriage out loud until this very moment. 

“You want to?” Shuichi smiled. 

“Of course I do!!” Kokichi shifted so that they were looking into Shuichi’s eyes, “Why _wouldn’t_ I want you to be all mine forever?” 

Shuichi’s eyes were lighting up at their words. Almost like that was exactly what he wanted to hear. But soon, his eyes diminished. “Well..we can’t exactly get married…” he pointed out, reluctantly. 

True, gay marriage wasn’t recognized. And with Kokichi being nonbinary and Shuichi being trans, they probably would get misgendered during the process. 

But it didn’t really matter, did it? Their love outshined a legal process. 

“I don’t care! I want to be with youuu” Kokichi wrapped their arms around him. 

Shuichi chuckled and hugged them back, “I don’t care either” 

“I’ve already looked for rings” Kokichi revealed. They had spent a _very_ long time thinking about, and looking for, something Shuichi would like. They thought of getting him something not too expensive, since Shuichi would probably feel bad about them spending too much money on him. They had already told him tons of times that they wanted to spoil him! But he still felt guilty, nonetheless. 

Though, Kokichi supposed he would never really know how much the ring cost if they didn’t tell him. So they were definitely planning to spend a lot more than Shuichi probably wanted, while still keeping it in the price range. Additionally, they wanted the ring to be interesting! It was important, after all.Blue was his favorite color so maybe blue gemstones? Or maybe he’d want Kokichi’s favorite color instead? So purple? 

Yeah, they thought about this _a lot._

“Really?” Shuichi inquired. He _had_ looked for them too, but didn't do as much research as Kokichi. Though he did already have a few ideas as to what Kokichi would like... 

“Yup!” Kokichi confirmed, pulling back so they could see his face, “I want to find the best one for my beloved” 

Shuichi nodded,“I should probably look too, then." 

The smile on his face was so bright and Kokichi loved being blinded by it. He couldn't help it, he was happy. 

“Ooh! We can _both_ propose to each other” Kokichi prompted. They didn’t need to be traditional, they could do whatever they wanted, right? And two proposals sounded like fun! 

Shuichi started combing his hands through Kokichi’s hair, “Sure but...Something tells me your proposal is going to be a lot more extravagant than mine” 

“You know me so well” Kokichi smirked. Along with the ring, they had also thought of ways to propose to Shuichi. And most of them _were_ extravagant. Or at least, not boring. 

“I can’t wait to see what you come up with” Shuichi whispered, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. 

“No fair, you can’t pull away that quickly” Kokichi pouted, chasing after it. 

“Sorry” Shuichi murmured against their lips. 

They kissed gently and slowly. Like they had all the time in the world. Exploring each other’s mouths like they had done so many times before. Yet each time, it left a flutter in both of their hearts. 

“I love you” Shuichi whispered when he finally pulled away. He really did love them. More than anything. More than words could convey. 

“I love you too” Kokichi whispered back. The words were so easy to say now, when they had been so hard before. Kokichi wasn’t used to love, or being cared for, and they used to try to push it away. But right now, all they wanted was this. 

When the two first met, they would have never ever thought that they would be here right now. Talking about _marriage._ Saying they _loved_ each other. But it worked out for them. They were lucky, so lucky, to find their soulmate. 

“So” Shuichi took Kokichi’s hand, “I should be expecting a ring soon?” 

“Nooo, don’t expect it! It’s supposed to be a surprise” Kokichi explained. They wanted to see Shuichi’s flustered face when they knelt down on one knee. If he prepared for it, that would ruin the fun! 

“Ah, okay, so I _shouldn’t_ be expecting a ring soon?” Shuichi corrected himself, intertwining their fingers. 

“Exactly” Kokichi smiled. They leaned their head back on Shuichi’s shoulder. It was always so comforting being here with him. 

“You _know_ I’m gonna say yes” Shuichi pointed out. It was probably one of the most obvious things in the world. 

“Well then maybe _I’ll_ say no!” Kokichi lied, knowing Shuichi would never believe them for a second. Their answer was probably even more obvious than Shuichi's. 

“You’re lying” Shuichi stated. 

Kokichi sighed dramatically in defeat, “You’re right. I love you wayyy too much for that” 

Shuichi turned slightly and planted a kiss on their head, “...I love you more” 

“Now _you’re_ lying” Kokichi claimed. They couldn’t fathom Shuichi loving them more than they loved him. 

Then again, Shuichi couldn’t fathom them loving him more than he loved them. 

“You’ll see! I’ll show you how much I love you when I propose” Kokichi promised. 

“I’m really looking forward to it” Shuichi admitted. 

Being proposed to by his favorite person in the world... That was something he was definitely interested in. 

“...Me too” Kokichi agreed. They could only imagine how bright Shuichi’s smile would get when they proposed. And they were really excited to see it. 

Now, both of them had some planning to do. And as they sat there, as close as they could get to each other, all they could think about was what could come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!  
> the next chapter comes tomorrow :)


	2. kokichi’s proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the engagement ring kokichi picked out for shuichi :) https://www.zales.com/blue-sapphire-16-ct-tw-diamond-three-stone-ring-10k-white-gold/p/V-20314046

“Kokichi! The carnival’s here” Shuichi announced, walking through the door of their shared bedroom.  


Kokichi gasped, pretending they didn’t know, “Really?!”  


But they knew. They knew _so_ well.  


Shuichi loved the carnival, not as much as Kokichi did, but he still loved it. He didn’t like all of the crazy rides that Kokichi liked, he more so just liked walking around and playing games. But he did love _one_ ride. The Ferris Wheel. It was his _absolute favorite._ He loved being able to see all of the scenery from such a high height. Additionally, he loved being able to be alone with Kokichi, away from the crowd.  


And _that_ was where he was going to be proposed to. On the Ferris Wheel.  


Incredible, right?  


Kokichi had already contacted those who ran the carnival, making sure that it was one of those slow ferris wheels, and not one of those fast ones. (Seriously? Why make ferris wheels fast? That is _not_ the point!)  


They even went so far as to set up a time and day for the ferris wheel to not allow any passengers on it except for them. It was a little hard trying to convince the workers to do that, but they bribed them so it should be fine.  


And the ring was all ready! It had been for a while now, and luckily, with Kokichi’s varying hiding places, Shuichi hadn’t found it.  


The ring had three circular blue gems, with the middle one being the biggest. It seemed simple enough and special enough all at the same time. _And_ it was actually one of the first rings Kokichi saw. They couldn’t take their mind off of it, it just seemed so...Shuichi.  


Now all they needed to do was go to the carnival and propose.  


Easy enough! They were more excited than nervous, anyway. How could they not be?  


Especially with the smile Shuichi was giving them right now.  


“Yeah! I’m assuming you want to go with me?” he guessed.  


Kokichi ran up to him and trapped him in a hug,“Of course I do!” He immediately hugged back, giving them a safe sense of security.  


They could stay there forever in his arms, it _never_ got boring. Even after all these years, the feeling never faded. As soon as Shuichi's arms wrapped around them, they would always melt in the feeling.  


“I love hugging you, but we can’t go to the carnival if we don’t stop” Shuichi pointed out. Still, he made no attempt to move.  


“I think hugging’s a lot more necessary right now” Kokichi protested. They didn’t have to leave just yet, they had about two hours until the proposal, and it felt like a crime to escape his arms right now.  


Shuichi chuckled and tightened his arms around Kokichi. It wasn’t a rare occurrence that they would do this. Often, they would delay going somewhere or doing something just because they wanted a hug. And Shuichi was just fine with it. After all, nothing could be better than hugging his true love, right?  


So they just stood there, hugging for a while. With no sounds other than their breaths and heartbeat. It felt so nice.  


This would feel so much better when they were engaged.  


Kokichi couldn't stop thinking about it. In a matter of hours, they were going to propose to the love of their life. They were _excited!_  


Would Shuichi like the ring? Would Shuichi like the setting? What kind of cute faces would he make when he realized he was being proposed to?  


Eventually, standing up wasn’t comfortable anymore, so Shuichi lead them to the bed instead. Their arms wrapped around each other as they tried to get as close as possible.  


“I love you” Shuichi smiled, slowly starting to pet Kokichi’s hair. The action soothed them into closing their eyes and snuggling into their lover's chest.  


Their mind still couldn't be quieted completely, but they were now more focused on this moment than anything. They paid attention to Shuichi's heartbeat, a sound that didn't fail to calm them. And the way his arms tightened around them occasionally. And how he combed through their hair effortlessly.  


It was all so comfortable… They were lost in the sensations.  


“'Kichi...do you want to leave now? Or we can go tomorrow?" Shuichi questioned, breaking the silence.  


They thought for a moment and then realized they really had no idea what time it was. Maybe about... 30 minutes had passed? It couldn't have been longer than that.  


As if reading their mind, Shuichi answered, "It's been about an hour"  


Oh.  


_Oh._  


If an hour had passed already, then that meant that they had to be at the ferris wheel in an hour! And they weren't even at the carnival yet!  


No, it was fine! They’re still on schedule, no need to freak out. The carnival wasn’t far from them, they could get there in no time! And then they could walk around for a little and make their way to the ferris wheel!  


Everything's fine!  


But they probably should leave now.  


“Yup!” Kokichi decided, still not wanting to leave Shuichi’s arms. But reluctantly, they sat up. They’d have all the time in the world to do this later. When they were engaged.  


When they were engaged...  


“C’mon let’s go!” Kokichi grabbed his hand, their excitement about the proposal rising back in them.  


Shuichi sat up and leaned over to press a kiss to Kokichi’s cheek, “You’re happy”  


“Duh! I get to spend time with you!” Kokichi explained, trying their best to not give any hints as to why they _really_ were excited.  


“You spend time with me everyday” Shuichi mentioned.  


Kokichi quickly objected to that, “Not at the carnival!”  


Shuichi stared at them. It didn't seem like he was catching onto anything, luckily, but it _did_ seem like he was admiring them. It sent a flutter through Kokichi's chest. Being looked at like that...it felt so good.  


Shuichi sighed in adoration, “I love you”  


“You already said that, like 5 minutes ago” Kokichi reminded. But they didn't mind hearing it again. They would hear it all the time if they could! Maybe they should set it as their notification sound...  


“I know, but you just look so happy and I…” Shuichi trailed off.  


Kokichi quickly moved closer to him, no longer tolerating the small distance between them. They let their faces almost touch and whispered “I love you too” before finally touching his lips with their own.  


The kiss was soft and yet passionate. Shuichi pulled them even closer and Kokichi gladly gave in.  


This would be even better when they were engaged.  


Oh right.  


Kokichi slowly pulled away. “I love kissing you but we can’t go to the carnival if we don’t stop” they mimicked his words from before.  


Shuichi smiled, “You’re right.”  


Together, they got ready to leave. Kokichi made sure Shuichi couldn’t see them getting the ring box out of it’s hiding position. For a moment, they opened it, admiring how it looked and imagining how happy Shuichi would be when he saw it. Then, they put it in their jacket pocket, zipping it up and making sure no one could see it.  


When they arrived at the carnival, it was about 45 minutes before they needed to head to the ferris wheel. Due to the ring in their pocket and the slight nerves they could already feel settling in, Kokichi didn’t feel like going on any big rides today. Luckily, Shuichi already had his sights on a game he wanted to play.  


It was weird, they weren’t nervous when they were planning this, so why now? It’s probably just how proposals work, they guessed.  


They tried to push their anxious thoughts away as they played the game, aiming to win Shuichi that big stuffed animal he was secretly eyeing. And due to his carnival game skills, they won. After a few tries, of course. No amount of skill can save you from the overpriced and rigged carnival games. But the smile on Shuichi’s face was worth it. After that, he managed to win a different game for Kokichi, awarding them a smaller, but definitely appreciated stuffed animal.  


Kokichi was still struggling to keep their worries to a minimum. With every minute passing it brought them closer to the proposal time. And despite all their preparation, they didn't feel prepared at all.  


“Kokichi? You haven’t been asking to go on a ride or anything” Shuichi noticed.  


Kokichi took a quick glance at the ferris wheel. No one was on it, which was unusual for a carnival. It must be time, right?  


...Oh wow.  


“Welllll we can go on the ferris wheel! It’s your favorite, right?” Kokichi suggested, taking his hand. They could hide their nervousness easily, at least they _really_ hoped they could.  


Shuichi’s eyes lit up, “Yeah, it is!”  


Perfect...  


Kokichi led him to the ferris wheel, starting to become even more nervous now that this was really happening. In only a matter of minutes, they would be proposing.  


Jeez.  


It should be fine! They had even wrote a little script for what they should say. Of course, that would probably all be thrown out the window once they were actually there, and even now they were starting to forget what it said.  


Oh well. They’d...figure it out.  


Right?  


Ok it wasn’t a big deal! Shuichi _already_ said he was going to say yes. So Kokichi shouldn’t be worried!  


...But what if this wasn’t good enough?? What if he was expecting something much more... _exciting?_ Or maybe something _less_ exciting? What if he gets disappointed?  


They were so caught up in their thoughts, they didn’t even realize arrived at the ferris wheel until the worker asked them for tickets.  


Kokichi’s heart dropped.  


Shuichi gave his ticket to the worker, and Kokichi followed after him. The worker, as if sensing their nervousness, gave them a slight smile. At least it was good that they weren’t mad at them for stopping the ferris wheel.  


But it didn’t calm them down.  


Shuichi took Kokichi’s hand once again and stepped into the ferris wheel. They sat right beside each other, despite how little room there was.  


“Kokichi, what’s wrong? You don’t seem very excited” Shuichi worrried.  


“N-nothing! You just look really cute today and I'm distracted!” Kokichi defended. It wasn’t that much of a lie. Shuichi _did_ look really cute today and it was making their nervousness worse. Part of them wanted to propose right now and the other part was afraid that they’d explode if they did.  


“Oh...well I can say the same thing about you” Shuichi admitted, slightly blushing.  


Then the ferris wheel started moving.  


Shuichi looked around at the scenery, admiring how it looked as they got higher and higher...  


Kokichi could feel their heart pounding.  


This was happening. This was _actually_ happening.  


They were _actually_ going to propose. This was _real._  


Soon, they reached the top. Time flies by when you’re nervous. Kind of.  


Shuichi turned completely around, looking at all of the carnival.  


While he’s distracted, Kokichi should probably do this. They couldn’t delay it or not do it, this was the love of their life right in front of them! They _wanted_ to propose to him, it was the only thing on their mind for weeks. A little nerves couldn’t stop them!  


Not allowing themselves to think anymore, they unzipped their jacket pocket and took out the ring box.  


They opened it, making sure the ring was still there and okay. And there it was, the ring that their beloved would be wearing in a matter of minutes.  


With a shaky breath, they got off the seat and knelt down on one knee.  


“Shuichi?” they tried to get his attention, their voice sounding way less confident than they wanted it to.  


Shuichi turned around.  


“Oh” he immediately gasped, covering his hands with his mouth. He stayed still in shock, his eyes lighting up.  


There was no way he saw this coming, not with that reaction.  


“Surprise!” Kokichi smiled, nervously.  


...Just as they expected, they couldn't remember anything they were planning to say. They were distracted by the sight in front of them.  


Shuichi just looked so... _happy._ His eyes began to slowly sparkle with tears, happy ones most likely. And as he slowly moved his hands away from his mouth, he showed Kokichi the brightest smile they had ever seen.  


Their mind wasn’t working clearly. It was like they were short-circuiting.  


“I love you” they blurted out, not being able to contain their emotion. How could they when their beloved looked like _that?_  


And Shuichi responded like he’s done tons of times, “I love you too.” But of course, this time, it felt different.  


Kokichi's mind was flooding with love-filled thoughts. And none of them really made any sense. At least it was too embarrassing to say out loud. It was all just constant repeating of, _“OhmyGodhelookssocutehelookssohappyright nowIcan’tbelieveI’mdoingthisIcan’t believeI’mherewithhimIdon’tdeservesomeoneasbeautifularewereallydoingthisisthishappeningohmygodhe’sso perfectiwannabewithhimforeverandeverandever“_ But they couldn’t just keep it all inside, Shuichi just looked so _beautiful_ right now. They’d die if they didn’t say anything!  


Kokichi started to sort out their thoughts and remember what was in that script they wrote in hopes of not looking _too_ stupid.  


Shuichi kept staring at them, encouraging them to go on. But though Kokichi’s mind was full, they couldn’t speak. All of these thoughts and they still couldn’t make any of them make sense when speaking out loud.  


“Shuichi you're distracting me with how cute you are. I’m trying to do a speech but you just look so perfect!” Kokichi admitted.  


Shuichi laughed, his smile widening even more, “Sorry, but to be fair so are you”  


Kokichi shook their head, “No way, you should see yourself right now. You look like, like a star or something.” They gestured to the ring, “Or like a gemstone, but also _way_ more beautiful “  


Shuichi moved closer to them, beginning to marvel at the ring they were gesturing to. He looked like he was really about to cry, and no doubt it was purely from happiness. His smile gave it away. It almost made Kokichi want to cry too.  


“ _Way_ more beautiful than the gemstone” they repeated. The compliment made Shuichi blush even more than he already was. Encouraged by his reaction, Kokichi continued, “ _So_ beautiful, so _amazingly_ beautiful!  


“ _Kokichi-_ “ Shuichi started, moving his hand to cover his face.No matter how long they’d be been together, he still got flustered really quickly.  


“Absolutely mind-blowingly beautiful!” Kokichi continued. The script was thrown out of the window by now.  


Shuichi covered his face completely with both hands.  


“Aw no, don’t cover your beautiful face” Kokichi pouted.  


Shuichi moved one hand away, still attempting to hide his blush, “You’re so sappy”  


“It’s only because I love you. And I _really_ want someone as beautiful as you to marry me” Kokichi concluded.  


“I really want to marry you too” Shuichi quickly knelt down to Kokichi and enveloped them in a hug. The sudden action shocked them for a moment, but they immediately sunk into it.  


They were right. This hug felt _so_ much better now.  


Shuichi held them tight and they did the same. They didn’t want to let go of him. Not now, not ever. The hug contained so much emotion that neither of them knew how to process. Just pure...happiness. There was no other way to describe it.  


Kokichi pulled slightly away, still keeping Shuichi as close as possible. They took the ring out of the box and offered it to Shuichi, “It’s nothing compared to how beautiful you are, but I hope it’s okay enough”  


“It’s _amazing,_ Kokichi.” Shuichi expressed, “ I, I really love it, I really love _you_ ”  


Kokichi smiled even brighter at his words and slipped the ring onto his finger.  


It was... _official._  


They were... _engaged._  


“I love you too” Kokichi gushed, leaning forward to capture Shuichi's lips in a kiss.  


This felt different too. More passionate than ever before. They wrapped their arms around each other again, desperate to get as close as they could. Their lips crashed against each other and their hands slowly roamed all along the others' body, as if they were appreciating the person in front of them. The kiss wasn’t exactly _messy,_ but it wasn’t neat either.  


Oxygen didn’t matter to them as they kissed for a long time, only pulling away for a few seconds before colliding with each other yet again.  


They would have kissed forever, but the ferris wheel moving again snapped them back to reality. So their lips disconnected quickly, and they laughed slightly, suddenly realizing that they were making out in a ferris wheel.  


Not wanting to risk safety, they sat back onto their seats.  


Kokichi leaned their head on Shuichi’s shoulder and took his hand, not willing to give up the close contact at all.  


“You're everything to me, y’know?” they whispered, ”you...mean so much to me.” It wasn’t often they expressed their emotions like this. But right now, how could they not?  


And they truly believed that Shuichi deserved to hear all of them, despite most of them not making much sense or being too revealing. They were engaged after all, Shuichi was already theirs and he couldn’t run away now.  


“Kokichi..” Shuichi trailed off.  


Kokichi rambled on,“I’m so happy I’m here with you. I don’t know what would have happened if, if you weren’t here, I don’t know, I just, I just really love you, you’re the only one who really cared for me and you’re their one I really cared for and you’re just, you’re just so _good_ and I- ”  


Shuichi interrupted their spiel, “I've rarely seen you this flustered”  


Kokichi smiled at his realization. It was true. It was a rare occurance that _they_ were the one stuttering, but it always happens in situations like these. They recalled when Shuichi confessed he liked them, that was the first time he ever saw that side of them.  


“You’re the only one who does that to me” Kokichi admitted.  


Shuichi squeezed their hand, “Im glad...I don’t want anyone else to see you like that”  


Kokichi lifted their head off of his shoulder and stared at him, just admiring his face. They didn’t know it was possible for a person to be this happy. They didn’t know it was possible for _them_ to be this happy. Or if they even deserved it. But it was happening. Shuichi is right in front of them, smiling with an engagement ring on his finger. The engagement ring that Kokichi picked out, the one that he _loved._  


They lifted Shuichi’s hand up to their mouth, kissing his ring finger.  


Shuichi sighed in content, “You’re the greatest partner ever, Kokichi”  


“What?! No, you are” Kokichi reacted.  


Shuichi leaned forward to kiss them, quickly, “I really think _you_ are”  


Before Kokichi had the chance to protest, Shuichi continued, "And i love you too, so much.You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me”  


Kokichi couldn't keep the smile off of their face.  


“I’ll love you forever Shuichiii” Kokichi drew out his name like it was the prettiest thing they ever heard. And it was.  


Shuichi smiled even wider and immediately leaned in for another kiss, “I love you too, forever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !!!!!


	3. Shuichi's proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is the ring shuichi picked out for kokichi :) https://www.zales.com/70mm-cushioncut-amethyst-18-ct-tw-diamond-frame-vintagestyle-scroll-ring-14k-white-gold/p/V-20093095

The ferris wheel proposal was _amazing._ Shuichi didn’t expect that at all, and he had been on alert for a proposal for months. Just the sight of Kokichi on one knee sent his heart swelling with love and adoration. And the ring was beautiful, he never wanted to take it off. Just like he never wanted to stop loving Kokichi. 

He’s never been so happy before! 

How was he supposed to top _that?_

Well, he supposed he didn’t _have_ to. It’s not like Kokichi was _expecting_ him to. 

But he wanted his proposal to be special as well. 

No, he didn’t want to propose in _public,_ rather somewhere private. Where they were alone. It would feel more... _meaningful_ that way. 

And, he already had some sort of an idea. To him, the ideal setting would be their own room, but that might be too boring. Though it certainly wouldn’t be boring if it was decorated, would it? With gifts, perhaps? 

Kokichi _liked_ receiving gifts, though they wouldn't always outwardly show it. Usually, they would pretend that the gift was just "okay" or they would overreact to the point where it was hard to tell if they were lying. In the early stages of their relationship, Shuichi used to think they actually _didn't_ like gifts and held off on giving some to them. But then he caught them sleeping with a teddy bear, one that he gave them months before. And he realized that Kokichi really _did_ like the gifts he gave, they just had a hard time expressing that. 

So he could only imagine what would happen when they saw their entire room decorated with presents just for them. 

In order to do that, he would have to discreetly order and hide gifts around the house. That posed a problem: he didn't know where to hide these things. He had already found a good hiding spot for the ring, but that was a small item, it was different. 

The ring he chose had a single amethyst in the middle, surrounded by white gold and small diamonds. It was pretty expensive. But price didn’t matter at all to him. Once he saw it, he knew he just _had_ to get it. It looked _really_ beautiful and would look perfect on Kokichi’s hand. 

He hid that in one of his jacket’s pockets, alternating the pocket each day, just in case. 

As for all of the _other_ gifts he was planning on getting, they weren't exactly small. At least, not like the ring. 

Kokichi liked “extra” clothes and accessories, their outfits were never boring. It wasn’t exactly Shuichi’s style, but he definitely enjoyed seeing what they could come up with each day. 

"Shuichiiiii? Do you like how I look?" Kokichi giggled one day, covering his eyes with their hands. 

He turned around and was greeted with the wonderful sight of Kokichi in a flowy light purple dress. They paired it with colorful tights and colorful accessories. The clash of colors was slightly weird, but it looked absolutely _incredible_ on Kokichi. They always made this sort of outfit look good. 

Shuichi was always in awe at how cute they looked. 

"Are you speechless??? Did I make my beloved speechless???" they teased, pinching his blushing cheeks. 

"Yeah, yeah you did" Shuichi agreed, not being able to look away from the sight in front of him. 

After all of the moments like these, where Kokichi would reveal their outfit and Shuichi would be overwhelmed with how handsome they are, he had a pretty good idea of what kind of clothes they would like. 

Additionally, they liked board games. They would play with Shuichi all the time, always finding some fun creative way to cheat the system. 

"I win!" Kokichi had announced, after implementing multiple rules during the process that didn't originally exist. They had argued that the rules of Monopoly had changed, even though Shuichi knew otherwise. Still, he let them have their fun, considering it as a challenge for himself to try to win without the advantage. 

Clearly, that didn't work. 

"That's your...fourth win in a row" he realized. Maybe this wasn't a good idea... 

Still, he had found exclusive versions of the games they both played often and bought them. 

He also bought other items, such as a giant teddy bear. 

Once, when they were in the store, Kokichi ran over to one, shouting "Shumai! Look at this!" 

Shuichi quickly followed after. “Do you want one?" he offered. He was never against impulse purchases for Kokichi, as long as they made them smile. 

But they checked the tag and shook their head, "Pffftt, no! They're like _way_ too expensive." 

Shuichi knew they would really appreciate if they _actually_ got one, but he decided to drop it then, saving the idea for a future gift. 

None of the presents that he thought of were easily hideable, _especially_ the teddy bear. 

Shuichi tried to think of a place that could hold all of these things. It needed to be a place where there was enough space, obviously. But it also needed to be a place he could quickly access, so he could quickly decorate the room when it was time to propose. It also needed to be a place Kokichi didn't access often... 

The unused closet in their bedroom, maybe? That _did_ seem to fit all of the criteria. 

You never know with Kokichi though.They might open the door randomly just because they feel like it! So it was still risky. 

Shuichi should order the gifts so they would all arrive on the same day, or at least close to it. And when all of the gifts came in, he would have to propose as soon as possible, to avoid suspicion. If he waits any longer, the chance becomes greater that Kokichi finds out what he’s planning. 

Especially since he wasn’t good at hiding his feelings, not as much as Kokichi. So if he was stressed or excited or nervous, they would pick up on it. 

The sooner he proposed the better. Which was...nerve-wracking, to say the least. He wanted to propose to Kokichi, he _really_ did. Every day since that ferris wheel proposal, it had been on his mind consistently. But no matter how much he wanted it, it still made him nervous. Nervous that his plan wouldn’t work, nervous that it would be awkward, nervous about what he’s going to say, nervous that Kokichi won’t like the ring or the gifts... But it was likely that _all_ proposals made people nervous, that was probably just in their nature. Even _Kokichi_ was nervous when they proposed. 

Picking out the gifts beforehand was easy enough though. Gifts would be coming in for about 3 days. On the third day, he decided that that would be the proposal day. 

But for the other two days, he would have to keep this _as secret as possible_ and hide the gifts as they came in. 

Kokichi was _definitely_ going to pick up on his nervous energy. 

And they did, on the first day the gifts came in. Shuichi hadn't even gotten the gifts yet,in fear that Kokichi would see. They were probably still in front of their door. 

His mind was racing. What if there's no time today where he could go retrieve the gifts? What if he does and then Kokichi sees him? What if someone steals the gifts from outside- 

“Shuichi, what’s wrong? You’re not even paying attention!” Kokichi pointed out, squeezing his hand a bit to bring his attention back to them. 

“Oh, sorry” Shuichi apologized, squeezing their hand back. He was kind of lost in thought there. 

Kokichi frowned and started combing their hand through Shuichi’s hair,”You don’t have to be _sorry,_ just tell me what’s wrong.” 

Shuichi couldn’t tell them what was wrong. And it’s not like anything really _was_ wrong. More like, everything was... _right._

But if he lied at all, Kokichi would be able to tell. 

“Nothing’s really wrong, I just feel kinda, off” Shuichi admitted. It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the entire truth. 

“Hmmm...want a hug?” Kokichi offered, opening their arms for him. He smiled, there was no way he could reject that. 

So he didn’t. He accepted the hug gratefully, sinking into the warm and comforting feeling. 

The second day was less scary, because, luckily, Kokichi was out at the store when the gifts arrived. So, he quickly hid them in the closet and hoped Kokichi wouldn’t walk in. There still was the chance that when they came home that they would randomly open the closet or notice how nervous Shuichi was acting... 

But again, Shuichi was lucky and that didn’t happen. Instead, when they came home, all they wanted to do was cuddle. 

“My beloved’s so comfortable” Kokichi sighed, their head resting on his shoulder and their arms wrapped around him. 

Shuichi smiled, “You’re really comfortable too." Cuddling with Kokichi was one of the greatest moments this relationship had given him. He _loved_ being so close to them. It made him feel safe and warm and his heart still fluttered, even after all this time. 

And he was really looking forward to the cuddles he would get after he proposed. When Kokichi proposed, they didn't separate from each other for _days._ Not like they separated often anyway. 

Kokichi snuggled up even more to him, “Not as much as you." 

Shuichi highly doubted that. 

Still, he didn't feel like arguing with him, even if it was playful. So instead, he gave a light kiss on the top of his head in response. 

The next day was the last day the gifts would be coming in. But most importantly, he was proposing today. 

His nerves were at an all time high. 

Today was the _day._

He would get to see his lover smile and wear the ring he picked out and he'd get to hold them all night and they'd finally _really_ be engaged. 

It didn't feel real! 

He couldn’t mess this up. Not that he really thought he was going to. Considering how many times he went over the plan in his head, it should be okay. 

...It _should_ be okay. 

...But he _did_ only prepare for the gifts. 

He didn't want to prepare too much for the actual proposal, he wanted it to be as genuine as possible. Kokichi had struggled remembering that speech they wrote, so Shuichi thought it was better to go without one. 

But he was already so overwhelmed with emotion and nerves right now that he wasn't sure at all what was going to happen. His speech would probably be filled with stutters more then actual words. He might cry. 

...He's _definitely_ going to cry. 

“Shuichi! I’m going in the shower, try not to miss me too much” Kokichi announced. 

Shuichi’s heart almost stopped. Them being out of the room for so long was the opportunity Shuichi needed to take advantage of. That's when he needed to decorate the room with gifts and that's, that's when he needed to propose. 

He tried to conceal his anxious behavior, “I probably will miss you." 

“Aww. Y’know you can come in with me..” Kokichi suggested. 

A really tempting offer, but Shuichi couldn't do that today. 

“I know, I just have...something to do” Shuichi explained, immediately cringing as soon as he did. Why'd he say _that?_

“Interesting…” Kokichi smirked, and then swiftly exited the room. 

...They knew what was going on. 

Shuichi was acting too suspicious! And with the promise of the proposal still in the air and him vaguely saying he had "something to do"... 

What was he thinking?? Did he ruin the surprise he tried so hard to plan just because of one little sentence??? 

Well, wait a second. Kokichi might suspect a proposal, but they're not going to suspect _how_ he was proposing, right? 

They wouldn't know about the gifts unless they checked the closet or saw the gifts outside. And as far as Shuichi knew, they weren't outside when the gifts were and they didn't check the closet either. 

So it was still a surprise,no matter what! 

...He was really worrying too much. 

To distract himself from worrying further, he began to quickly take the gifts out of the closet and place them all around the room. There was no need to wrap them, Shuichi wanted Kokichi to see what gifts they received as soon as they entered the room. And wrapping them would probably take more time than he had, anyway. 

He put the gifts in visible places, on the bed, on the dresser, on the floor, just all around the room. Once the gifts were all placed, he stood back and tried to see the display through Kokichi’s eyes. 

The gifts were placed perfectly, they would be seen as soon as they walked through the door. 

...But there was also the addition of Shuichi with a ring to throw into the equation. He wanted Kokichi to notice the gifts, it was part of the proposal. But he should also be able to notice Shuichi at the same time. 

So where should Shuichi be?... 

Maybe in front of the bed, to the right of it? That way, Kokichi would see the presents and him at the same time! 

...Seriously, he was _really_ worrying too much. 

This wasn't the first time, he recalled when he would worry excessively about planning dates, always writing a whole schedule for the day and panicking when it went wrong. Every time, Kokichi reassured him that they would love any date, as long as it was with him. 

And so they'd love any type of proposal no matter what it looks like. As long as it was Shuichi proposing. 

Right? 

Right. 

Shuichi smiled at the memory, allowing his nerves to calm for a bit. 

But when he heard the shower turn off, that certainly brought his nerves right back. 

Quickly, he stopped what he was doing and grabbed the ring box from it’s hiding position. He opened it, making sure it was okay. His heart fluttered when he saw the ring, knowing that the love of his life would be wearing it soon. 

All of his anxiety came rushing back, combined with excitement and joy. 

He was _proposing._ This was _real._

What if Kokichi doesn’t like this? What if they secretly hate it? 

No...what if they _love_ it? What will they say then? 

He made his way to the spot in the room, getting down on one knee and opening the box, waiting for Kokichi to enter. 

His thoughts were going crazy, only filled with Kokichi. He could hear his own heartbeat and he swore it echoed his lover’s name. 

This was _real._ It was _happening._

What does he say? How did he convert everything he’s feeling into words? 

The only thing he could even think right now is _"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou"_ , on repeat. 

He understands how Kokichi felt in that ferris wheel now. 

Suddenly, the object of his thoughts walked through the door. Their hair was wet and they were wearing fluffy pajamas. Shuichi knew how soft those clothes were, and he was struck with the desire to hug them and feel it for himself. 

He stiffened slightly, before relaxing. He watched as Kokichi immediately gasped and their eyes made their way all around the room, focusing on the gifts. Then they locked on Shuichi. 

“Woah” they whispered. They looked genuinely shocked. So it _was_ a surprise. 

Shuichi smiled, as he took in their reaction. All of his worries melted away. 

“Wait so, you bought me… _all_ of this?” Kokichi struggled to comprehend. 

Shuichi nodded, "Of course I do, I really love you." His heart felt like it was bursting.He wanted to say he loves them so many more times, but he held back for now. Instead,he just focused on Kokichi's expressive face. 

“And...the ring. I like, _really_ liked that one, how did you know?” Kokichi questioned, taking steps towards Shuichi. 

Shuichi _didn’t_ know. But now he’s _really_ glad he bought that one, no matter how expensive it was. Kokichi's eyes were lighting up even more and it was beautiful, _so_ beautiful. 

“I didn’t” Shuichi admitted. “I, I just thought you would like it, it seems like you." 

“I don't just _like_ it, I _love_ it!" Kokichi cheered and practically pounced on Shuichi, wrapping their arms around him. 

He immediately hugged them back, really appreciating how close they were and feeling the soft pajamas against him. All he could feel in his heart was an overwhelming feeling of love and he was so happy to be able to hold them tightly enough to express that. 

"Thank you" Kokichi whispered. 

Shuichi could hear their smile in their voice. He wanted to see it but he didn't want to let go of the hug. 

“You seem so happy” Shuichi whispered back. 

“I _am_ happy” Kokichi confirmed. The confirmation made Shuichi's heart soar even more. 

“I, I want to make you happy for the rest of your life” Shuichi swooned, his heart filling up with more and more love every second. 

Now that they were really engaged, it was official. He could stay by their side forever and see their smile forever and cuddle them forever and... 

“Are you crying?” Kokichi questioned, a little concern laced in their voice. 

Shuichi _was_ crying. He couldn't help it. 

“I just love you, _so_ much, Kokichi" he gushed, letting the tears of happiness run down his face. 

Kokichi pulled back slightly, and brushed his hair out of his face. 

"How much did you worry about all this?" they asked, gently, moving to wipe his tears as well. 

" _So_ much" he admitted. He smiled, his worries felt so stupid now. 

Kokichi laughed, "I knew it. I could sense it. I didn't expect _all_ of this, though.” 

They leaned in for a quick kiss, and Shuichi happily obliged, a little disappointed when they pulled away. 

"Y'know, I really love you" they whispered, kissing his tear-stained cheek. 

"I, I can't even express how much I love you. I kind of just want to...scream it right now honestly" Shuichi revealed. 

"Then do it!" Kokichi encouraged. 

He knew they meant it as a joke but should he really? He wasn't opposed to the idea, especially since he knew how flustered that would make Kokichi. And he wanted to see them smile even more. 

He took a deep breath and shouted, quietly and yet loudly, "I love you!" Immediately,he covered his face with his hands to try to hide his blush. 

Kokichi's eyes widened and they started blushing too, "Awww, oh my gosh!” 

The smile on their face was worth the embarrassment. 

"You're so _adorable,_ Shuichi" Kokichi gushed, covering their own face with their hands. 

"I think your reaction was more adorable" Shuichi teased, removing his own hands and placing them on Kokichi's. He intertwined their fingers and brought their hands down from their face, smiling at how red their face was. It was rare that he would be the one to tease, so he treasured these moments. 

Kokichi leaned forward, pressing their forehead against Shuichi. They breathed together, not saying anything for a few moments and just enjoying each other's company. 

"Wait, I,I havent even give you your ring yet" Shuichi realized, pulling away immediately. He quickly took the ring out of the ring box,he can't believe he forgot that. 

Kokichi just laughed and offered his hand, allowing Shuichi to slip the ring on with no hesitation. 

Kokichi admired the ring, looking at it at different angles, "It's really beautiful" 

On impulse, Shuichi took their hand and kissed the ring, "It looks even more beautiful on you" 

Kokichi playfully rolled their eyes, "You understand how I felt in that ferris wheel now, right?" 

Shuichi chuckled, "Yeah. I have... _no idea_ how you did this.” He couldn't even imagine how nervous Kokichi was, especially since they were the first to propose. And as much as he understood their lovey rambling before this, he _definitely_ understood it now. 

"The power of love kept me going!!" Kokichi joked, throwing their arms around Shuichi once more. 

Shuichi hugged them back, keeping them as close as possible. 

"You bought me that gigantic teddy bear" they noticed. 

Shuichi nodded, "Do you like it?” 

"Of course I do! It's probably not as good at cuddling as you, though" Kokichi remarked. 

"Speaking of cuddling..." Shuichi hinted, running his hands along the other’s back. 

They squeezed him tighter, " _Yes,_ I want to cuddle! You don't have to ask.” 

Shuichi smiled and asked, “Do you want to see your gifts first?” 

"Nah, I can do it later.” Kokichi decided, “I'd much rather cuddle with my amazing almost-husband" 

"Almost-husband?" Shuichi questioned. It was a fitting nickname. Though he did _really_ wish they could be married for real. 

Kokichi hummed, seemingly proud of coming up with that nickname, “Carry me to bed, please?" 

Even though they were literally right next to the bed, Shuichi couldn't deny that opportunity. So he scooped them up in his arms and placed them softly onto the bed. He could hear them laugh slightly as they picked up the various stuffed animals laying on the bed for them. 

"You're the greatest, Shuichi" they complimented. 

Shuichi kissed their forehead in response and laid down in bed next to them, holding them. 

They closed their eyes, a sure sign that they were going to sleep. Shuichi didn't mind,he loved it when they slept together. They did so every night, but it always felt special. 

Shuichi shifted, making sure the position was comfortable for both of them. 

Then, he took one last look at Kokichi's face and closed his eyes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> the last chapter is just a little fluff thing  
> and im posting it on valentine’s day cuz yay valentines day  
> so that means it’ll be out in 2 days :)  
> haha that’s totally not cuz i misjudged how to post this and accidentally messed it up haha not at all ,,,  
> anyway thank you for reading !!!


	4. a few days later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter :) theyre just cuddling

They were both laying in bed, as close to each other as they could be. Both their arms and legs were entwined, and their lips were connected. 

The atmosphere was so peaceful and loving. 

Shuichi pulled back slowly, whispering, “I’m really happy we’re engaged.” 

“Me too” Kokichi whispered back, “You’re mine forever.” And they leaned in to kiss Shuichi again. They kissed the corner of his mouth, then slowly kissed lower, making their way to his neck. 

Shuichi hugged them a little tighter, enjoying the little kisses he was receiving. “Of course I am, you stole my heart a long time ago ” he smiled. 

Kokichi pressed a long kiss to a sensitive spot on his neck that they knew was there, “And you stole mine” 

They continued lightly kissing his neck as Shuichi started playing with his hair. 

“I love you more than anything, Kokichi” Shuichi gushed, overwhelmed with the affection in the air. 

Kokichi looked up at him, “I love you too, Shuichi” 

“I love you more” Shuichi challenged. 

Kokichi smiled, giving him another kiss on his neck, “No, I love _you_ more” 

“I love _you_ more” Shuichi insisted. 

Kokichi continued arguing, “I love _you-_ “ 

Shuichi cut them off with a kiss. They both sank into it, their lips moving perfectly with each other. 

Kokichi was the one to pull away first, “I love you more” 

Shuichi chuckled, “Alright, I’ll let you win” 

Kokichi smiled at their victory and leaned down to rest their head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

They laid there in silence, just focusing on the love in their hearts for each other. Memories played in their head, from when they first met in that simulation years ago to when they first kissed a few years later. They replayed the proposals they both experienced, thinking about the ring on the other’s hand. 

Slowly, with the memories in their heads, they were lulled to sleep, safe in the embrace of their lover’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kokichi and shuichi have intense i love you more battles, change my mind (you can’t)  
> thank you so much for reading!! :)


End file.
